Perfection in Paris
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: Lord Coward and Lord Blackwood together in Paris. Pre-movie.


**Disclaimer: Not my characters**

The vast room in the Parisian manor was decorated with velvet drapes in deep red colour tied with golden sashes. There were no windows and the walls were dark, gleaming mahogany which appeared livelier than normal with the fire from the hearth making light and shadow dance on the wood.

A tall man was staring into the flames, leaning heavily on the mantel with his long arms. His black hair was sleek and gelled back which made him look regal despite his young age. When he heard someone enter the room, the man turned with a slow exhale of breath to face whoever had disturbed his peace.

"My apologies, old friend, I would have arrived sooner, but I had the most pressing issue to attend to in London."

Staring coldly at the other man, the tall man approached his shorter friend slowly, almost akin to a predator that had caught a sight of its prey. "Nicholas. Why are you here? Don't tell me that _father_ sent you here to talk sense into his disgraceful son? Again."

Young Lord Coward stood still and let his closest friend circle him as if searching for a sign for his sudden appearance on his person.

"My dear Henry, you know as well as I do that the death of that man wasn't really a necessity and it is quite reasonable for you father to send you in here. In safety." Nicholas' dark eyes stared intently into those of his friend. "I'm merely here to keep you company. Under no circumstances shall I take sides in this matter." Nicholas smiled warmly at Blackwood who stared back in decidedly defensive manner.

Henry closed the remaining distance between them and curled his left hand in Nicholas' dark hair. He pulled softly at the tresses around his fingers making Coward wince. Blackwood leaned forward to whisper in Nicholas' right ear.

"You must widen your gaze, _my friend_. Can you not see why that man had to die?" The pressure against Nicholas' skull got more prominent.

Slowly, seductively so, Henry bent his friend's head back revealing his pale neck. Almost at that second the fingers of Blackwood's right hand started caressing the unblemished skin there.

Nicholas hummed quietly at the sensation and closed his eyes.

"He was staring at you, you know. I could see his eyes following your every step. There was hunger in his eyes. He wanted you. And for that he had to be punished. Severely. He deserved that, Nicholas." The fingers had unfastened his collar and played now with Coward's collarbone. The temperature in the room was steadily rising. Nicholas was sure of it.

"I… I didn't…notice anything…like that." His eyes were still closed and Henry was still leaning forward. Their bodies were almost touching. He could practically feel Henry's body heat. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Of course you did not." Henry whispered with low voice causing small wisps of air to tickle Nicholas' ear. The resulting moan made Blackwood grin. "You were too busy smiling at him and making polite conversation to notice. I am certain that he spent most of that time thinking the most unbecoming thoughts. About you."

Nicholas' legs buckled.

Henry released his hold of the black curls and moved to gently cradle Coward's neck with his left hand. "Nicholas, a scandal like that would undoubtedly ruin your reputation. My friend, you do understand that sodomy is against the law in England." Nicholas took a step closer and finally pressed his body against that of Blackwood. "Not…in England...now. Do something, Henry. Please."

Hearing his name Blackwood grinned and claimed his friend's lips in a ravenous kiss. Nicholas gasped softly and threw his arms around Henry's shoulders in order to remain standing. Blackwood's lips weren't exactly chapped, but neither were they soft. Nevertheless in Coward's opinion they were just perfect.

The long-awaited kiss went on for what felt like eons, but was in all likelihood mere minutes. When the two separated for breath, Henry's lips formed a less evil-looking smile as he still supported Nicholas' nearly limp body. "Nicholas, as we are now in Paris, I ask you to accompany me during my stay here. The laws of England do not apply here and thus we do not have to fear any scandals. Then when I shall finally rule the world, you shall rule beside me. My friend."

Hearing his friend's plan Nicholas smiled happily and nuzzled his face into Henry's lapels tiredly. This night could not get more perfect than this and surely the servants did not have to bother with a guest chamber. Not for him.

**Thank the author, leave a review. Thank you.**


End file.
